fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS045
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Trovita Island, and they take a day to relax and settle on the Trovita Island Resort. Yazmyne prepares for her Trovita Island Gym Battle, which she learns will be a 3-on-3 Type-on-Type battle, meaning that she will pick whatever type of Pokemon she chooses for the battle, and the leader will match it. Best two out of three will be the winner. While Nick is glad the gym seems very simple, he thinks the gym is far too simple. Yazmyne doesn't believe that will matter. She will put her foot forward with her best choice on the matter. She plans to recall Pidgeot from home to be her Flying-Type. Ivysaur will be her Grass-Type, and the very experienced Gastly will her Ghost-Type. When Yazmyne approaches the Trovita Island gym, she is greeted warmly by many trainers, whom she believes are also taking the Orange Island challenge. She asks if there is a number that she has to take, referencing the Mikan Island gym. However, they all say Yazmyne is welcome to challenge the gym immediately, much to her relief. As Yazmyne and Nick observe the gym, she notices that a lot of the facility operates like a workout facility for people and Pokemon. They meet the island's gym leader, Rudy, who is a previous winner of the Lumiose Conference in the Kalos Region. Yazmyne introduces herself and says she'd like a battle. Rudy happily agrees, saying that weeks can span between the moments he has challengers, but Yazmyne must first pass his vetting process. Yazmyne knew this would happen, so she's ready for any task. Rudy guides Yazmyne to his lab where he asks Yazmyne to present her Pokedex. Yazmyne does, and Rudy says there is no task directly per se. Rudy states that the Orange League is advertised to only experienced trainers who are certain to have captured a wide assortment of Pokemon, at least two years removed from the start of their journey. Perhaps they have captured an array of Pokemon from the islands. Rudy says that he only accepts challenges from trainers who have captured at least one type of Pokemon from all the eighteen known types of Pokemon. In addition, she must be the original trainer of all the recorded Pokemon. This vetting shocks Yazmyne and Nick, and when Rudy scans Yazmyne's dex, it reads that she has only capture Pokemon of 14 different types. She is missing four and therefore cannot challenge his gym. Yazmyne and Nick are escorted out of the gym, and Yazmyne clenches her fist, resisting panic. Yazmyne angrily marches back to the resort, near tears. Nick asks her to slow down, and Yazmyne shouts how she's just going to suddenly catch four brand new Pokemon. She says the number is small, but it's massive at the same time. There is so much difficulty that goes into catching the right Pokemon. Nick offers at least his Hitmonchan and Zorua, but Yazmyne repeats what Rudy said that she has to be the original trainer of all the Pokemon. Yazmyne, though furious at such a tough task, is not about to give up. Three months have passed since she and Nick have journeyed together, and she's not about to put all that effort for nothing. Nick asks what she's going to to, and Yazmyne says she's going to study. Yazmyne and Nick return to the resort and venture in the resort's library section. Yazmyne and Nick spend a week learning more about Trovita Island, its branch islands and wild Pokemon. Yazmyne mentions the four types she needs: Fighting, Dark, Steel, and Ice. Hard research allows Yazmyne to discover the six distinct locations that have Pokemon of the type she needs, but she only needs to travel to four different spots. She picks the spots she wants most, and will venture after them starting the next day. Major Events *Yazmyne briefly recalls Pidgeot from home *Yazmyne is denied entry into the Trovita Island Gym Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Weavile *Magmar *Dragonair *Honchkrow *Banette *Leafeon *Carbink *Machamp Category:The Orange Saga